tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Briefing Wisp
Log Title: Briefing Wisp Characters: Falcon, Wisp Location: Command Center - The Pit Date: February 19, 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Falcon sends Wisp to investigate unusual activity in Brazil. Category: 2007 Category:Logs As logged by Falcon - Monday, February 19, 2007, 4:59 PM ------------------------------------------- Command Center - The Pit This is the Heart of the G.I. Joe Base. It is set up almost like NASA's Mission control, but one a grander scale. Instead of only one wall filled with Screens and information, three of the walls have large screens that display maps and Information. Leading from the center of the room is a slope filled with rows of Monitoring stations, where Individual techs can watch just part of the world. In the center of the room, from which all the slopes start, is a raised Dias, from which the Command Center's Command Staff can watch the action, and also, address troops, or other groups, gathered along the fourth wall, which is set up like a briefing area. All of the Pit seems to be accessible from various doors leading from the Command Center. --------------------------------------------------------------------- ;Contents: • Camera Control • HITEK Falcon sits at the commander's desk, looking over reports. Wisp pokes her head in from the barracks, looking around quickly. Falcon notices Wisp sticking her head in, and throws a wave. Wisp waves back, raising her eyebrows. "Hi there... anything going on?" Falcon smiles, glancing down at the reports. "Not sure. Been some unusual activity in Brazil, near a known Cobra base. Been thinking of sending Ace and you down to investigate." Wisp hmms and nods a little bit, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm... 'unusual' activity?" She considers. "Nothing more specific off satellite or anything?" She grins. "I could take a peek I suppose..." Falcon motions Wisp over. "Well, cloud over in the area has been pretty thick, but we did pick up some interesting sat pics..." He fans out photos on his borrowed desk. Even enhanced and focused, they're a little hard to make out unless Wisp has been trained to 'read' them. Wisp glances down at them, hmming and raising her eyebrows at them. "Hmm... Suppose I'll have to get closer then." She considers. "Probably need a Nighthawk for that, and visit them late late. Falcon nods. "Well, work out the details with Ace. I'd like a flyby recon, at least, before I send in ground units. Ace has an Intel background, so I'm sure he'll give me what I need to justify a classified penetration. Not sure I want to trust Brazil with an official heads-up..." Wisp smiles, and nods just a little bit. "Oh, we'll get you the pics you need, I'm sure. Depending on what it is, trusting Brazil might be a bad idea, yes... Wisp hmms a little bit. "And I'm assuming different activity than what's been reported on the news?" Falcon nods. "We've been picking up reports of low-level Cobra activity for months, and now there's apparently some Transformer activity as well, but if Blaster knows what it is, he's keeping his metal lips tightly sealed. "The news certainly isn't the whole story, that's for sure." Wisp nods just a little bit at that. "Whatever was going on, it sounded like dealing directly with it didn't fare entirely well, for certain." She shakes her head slightly. "Going in alone is never a good idea anyway." Falcon nods. "Exactly why I need more intel before I send in the likes of Scarlett and Snake-Eyes." Wisp nods just a little at that, smiling. "Right." Falcon says, "You're also one of the best pilots we have, so that's why I want you to go with him. Plus, you could use a little more field experience outside of aerial combat." He smiles a bit, his natural charm leaking through his professional manner. Wisp nods just a little and shrugs. "I won't disagree. I always say I'm mostly here for when we need something shot down, or bombs dropped on a precise location. Falcon nods. "Well, here's your chance to do something a little different." Wisp nods quickly and smiles. "Well, just tell me when it's time to leave, then." Falcon nods. "I'll finalize things with Ace, and then I'm sure he'll be in contact with you." Wisp nods quickly. "All right, then." Falcon smiles. "Excellent. I kind of envy you. After all this paperwork, I'd love some action, myself. I can't wait for Hawk to feel well enough to return." Wisp laughs a little at that, nodding just a bit. "I'm sure everyone will be happy to have Hawk back, yes. Falcon smiles, gathering back up the satellite photos. Wisp stretches out, nods just a little bit. "Suppose I should check on the planes then, soon." Falcon nods, looking up from the paperwork. "I'm sure Ace'll want a Nighthawk ready once he's set to go." Wisp nods just a bit. "Yeah, I'm sure." Falcon grins. "Have fun! Try not to cause an international incident..." He chuckles. Wisp nods and laughs, waving. "I'll /try/ not to, of course..." she winks. ”I'm leaving the bombs at home, though, so it won't be too hard." Falcon grins. "Well, that's good. International incidents are more my department." He chuckles again. Wisp laughs and nods. "I'm sure." she slips for the motor pool. "Well, see you soon." Falcon waves jauntily. "Have a good one! Fly safe!" Wisp waves and nods, going to the Motor pool. Category:Luminous TP